Stark Nourom
Stark Nourom is a roleplay character created and played by Lucan Foryx. History Stark's original surname was Stakouv. He was born from two Vyres, obviously a human, the parents' names unknown as it has been a century since any of them has been seen. Stark was born in the lower tier of Meyerditch, even in a vyre family, the family was shunned for being a theiving, cruel kind of family. The only ones there was Stark, and his two parents. His father would be a thief and assassin, and mother, a schemist. Stark was always intrigued by his parents' buisness and would always ask them if he would be of assistance. His father would always deny his request with the same response as normal, "It's too dangerous." This always infuriated Stark, he'd be only the age of 5 and would've had his mother dead of a scheming failure. His father would then look to Stark as he'd always ask to help, and this time with his mother dead, he'd have a different plan of Stark, giving him the replacing job of a "schemist" for the two... At 20 years of age, His father needed him to help even more for the two, as no-one would dare to help the two, his father would change Stark into a vyre, this made Stark feel powerful, feeling he could do anything. Stark would always stay incognito, even only being seen by his father in their "pit" of a home, he wanted to be more in the thieving, and evil type, "wanting blood." At 24 years of age, he was becoming cocky and too ignorant, making himself more independent from his father, and finally feeling as if his father was holding him back, he'd tell him good-bye, promising his return. Near, after two years of his departure, Stark would return to Meyerditch, seeking his old man. Once he was there, Stark's father was no-where to be seen. Stark, feeling abandoned, would be outraged, seeking to kill. He would kill almost any human he'd find, of course never telling a soul of his past... Stark would become mobile, scheming the locals of Burgh De Rott, and any town/living soul he'd find. Stark was only an amateur, dodging death quite often, and seeking a new home... His lust for scheming overpowered his heart, he'd continue being mobile and taking the gear and money of dozens of groups.Stark would do this for years, too many to count, leaving him one-hundred twenty-four years old, after making a deal with the wrong people, he was left broke, only a worn-out dagger to his name. After his travels, he decided to head north towards the coast of Canifis. Finding a large group of angry Saradomists, he would get close, thinking he could get some easy gold off them... The Saradomists realised the scheme near immediately, and also they easily identified Stark as a vyre, all beating him down and leaving him to die. As he'd lay on his death bed, Stark would lay against the bridge just north of Canifis, realising his demise was close.... In his fuzzy sight, he'd spot a lady with a crooked tiara, she generously saved his life, and would owe his life to her in gratitude. The lady's name who saved his life, her name would be Lady Taralani, the "leader" of the Nourom. She'd adopt him as an apprentice and would teach him magic and many other skills. After a few weeks of meeting the locals, Stark would come into another encounter with Lady Taralani, she'd bring him to their citadel for the first time and geared him up with various weapons all engraved with the Nourom symbol. He was awarded a cloak and a home... Stark would be astonished at his blessing and keep his scheming past a secret from anyone except Taralani. Stark did meet a few new friends... He seeks better friends and maybe to be adopted into the Nourom coven. To this day, Stark Stakouv can be found in Canifis' town and the surrounding swamp/Morytania. He would still be 124 years of age and look to be in his mid twenties. Stark always tries to be more friendly, smothering his real attitude and personality with a friendly, helpful, humerous, and sorrowful personality. Later, Stark would be pronounced as an adopted nephew of Lady Taralani, he'd not know this for some time because he missed the meeting that announced it. Once he's find out, he'd become officially Stark Nourom, getting their perks and name, Stark would comtinue looking about Morytania for new friends and acquantences. Appearances and Specs Stark would look to be in his mid-twenties, having a slight scruffy face, his hair as it is Out-of-Character and he'd have minor scars on most of his elbows, knees, and his back. Stark's eyes would be a hazzle-brown colour, matching his dark brown, frizzed hair. His height would be 6'3 in his human form, and 6'11 in vyre form, although he does not go in his vyre form often. His voice would be cracked, being on the deeper side and would well... sound like the modern-day, typical mid-twenties' voice. He'd have no family that would be known of and his clothes made of leather and studded with metal, the clothes would be out-lined,only being gold plated, yet and worthless, although looking of fortunes. His gear would be a silvthril-tipped spear on his back, corked so he'd not cut himself and he'd have a vial on his Nourom-labeled belt, being in a leather coating, (Not saying contents for meta-gaming, could be blood, could be something else.), on the same belt, in sheathes would be two twin daggers on the handel, with the Nourom "logo" stamped onto them both. Many trinkets would be on the legs of his pants, although having no use and mostly for looks. His eyes would have the Nourom red "glow" to it, and would get all the Nuorom perks to him. Category:Characters Category:Nourom Category:Vampyre